Captain Marvel
Carol Danvers (also known as Captain Marvel) is a very powerful member of the Avengers. Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, obtained cosmic powers. Kidnapped by Yon-Rogg and brought to the Kree homeworld Hala, she was made into a Kree-Human hybrid via a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg. With her memories wiped and a device implanted to suppress her powers, Danvers, now named Vers was turned into a weapon and joined Starforce. During the the Kree's war with the Skrulls, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past, with help from Nick Fury as well as Maria Rambeau. Danvers also discovered that Yon-Rogg had been manipulating her for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, Danvers unlocked her true power and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan the Accuser, before setting off into the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what her late mentor Mar-Vell had once started. Twenty-three years later, during the aftermath of the Decimation that had been caused by Thanos, Captain Marvel received a distress call from Fury shortly before his own disintegration and returned to Earth, only to find the surviving Avengers, who had managed to retrieve Fury's Transmitter Pager. Personality Carol Danvers is extremely stubborn and rebellious, to the point of her not liking being told what to do or what her limits are. Danvers has a tendency to act reckless, which often results in causing accidents. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman, Danvers never backs down from a challenge. Danvers notably possesses a sassy and dry wit. Danvers is ultimately a very determined person, as though she often gets frustrated whenever she fails to do something, she always stands up again and never gives up. Upon being kidnapped and misled by the Kree into becoming their soldier, Vers was completely indoctrinated into the teachings of the Kree Empire, firmly believing them to be noble warriors while also believing the Skrulls to be an evil plague. Even though she lost her memory due to the explosion that gave her powers and abilities, some of Danvers' traits remained within Vers, most notably her tendency to let her impulsive nature get the better of her. Once she returned to Earth and recovered from her amnesia, she felt both guilt over her actions against the Skrulls and anger towards the Kree, believing that she needs to undo the wrongs she had committed and stand up against the Kree. However, Danvers still remained some degree of respect for Yon-Rogg despite everything he did to her, as she chose not to kill him and instead sent him back to the Kree with the warning that Danvers will stop their manipulative empire. Carol is a free-spirited, independent, and quick-witted woman. She is also cynical, snarky, and world-weary. Her personality sometimes resembles a radical feminist, due to her morals and low opinion on men. Though, Her thoughts on Spider-Man are pretty high, they tend to have a sort of flirtation-ship. Powers and Abilities Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement: Due to the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, Danvers absorbed the energy of the Space Stone and gained almost unlimited cosmic powers. * Superhuman Strength: Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers possesses superhuman strength, which can increase considerably by loading her fists with photon energy. With this, she was able to defeat several other creatures of the universe, such as Humans, Skrulls, and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat over a dozen Skrull soldiers without the use of her photon blasts. She was also able to stop a Kree ballistic missile with her bare hands and redirect it to the bombardment released by the Accusers, as well as destroy a Kree battleship by punching through its hull at high speeds. The strength of Captain Marvel makes her one of the most powerful beings in the universe. * Superhuman Speed:'''Danvers can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, and easily dodged their wild attacks while landing her own blows as well. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle her former Starforce compatriots in combat, easily dodging their attacks. Also, by combining her speed with her flight capacity, she can travel at the speed of light. She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Carol's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. * Superhuman Durability: Danvers' skin, muscle, and bone tissue density have been exponentially increased to the point of making her almost invulnerable. As such, Danvers possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, Kree energy shots, and large explosions. After releasing all of her cosmic power, she gained the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without her helmet. Later, she was able to cross several missiles as well as Kree ships launched by Ronan without any effort and passed through an armored ship to destroy it while being left completely unharmed by the great explosion that was generated. Her physical condition is elevated to cosmic levels as her body generates solar energy from within without causing any physical damage or fatigue. *'Superhuman Agility': Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than a regular human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against him. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her second battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Danvers can react to and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. * Flash Precognition/Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Part of her original power set as Ms. Marvel, Carol was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly * Contaminant Immunity: Carol possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers can regenerate from injuries much faster than a normal human, with an example being that there was no scar after being directly hit in the face by a Skrull, who drew blood. Another example was her having fallen from a considerable distance through the roof of a Blockbuster, only for Danvers to recover quickly and without any injuries. The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds. * Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. *'Longevity': Due to her augmentations, Danvers' aging process was greatly reduced. Her long lifespan allowed her to barely change physically for an abundance of years after obtaining her powers. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': After destroying the Light-Speed Engine's power core, Danvers became infused with the energy of the Tesseract, granting her various photonic abilities. Following her defeating of the Supreme Intelligence, Danvers gained control over this power without the help of the Photon Inhibitor. By using this power, all of her costume, her eyes, and her hair are surrounded by the cosmic energy that her body generates. This greatly increased Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength and durability, as well as her photon blast, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, destroy the ballistic missiles, as well as almost all of Ronan's fleet to the point that Ronan considered Danvers a weapon and swore to come back for her. Thanks to this power, Danvers is currently one of the most powerful beings in the universe. **'Photon Blasts':Danvers can directly siphon her cosmic energy into dense, powerful photon blasts, strong enough to pulverize concrete, extremely strong metal objects, and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. During her training, Danvers used a blast that sent Yon-Rogg flying a considerable distance, even while still being handicapped with a Photon Inhibitor. She was able to send three Skrulls back and then use them to propel herself and not be absorbed into deep space when she opened a hole in Talos' ship. During the pursuit of the Skrulls, Danvers was able to use her photon blasts to destroy a balcony where a Skrull was attacking her, to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of the train to enter it. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. After overcoming her fear and destroying the Photon Inhibitor, Danvers was able to release the energy as a shock wave that was powerful enough to knock down the members of the Starforce instantly in spite of its members' great superhuman durability. She also used her photon beams to shoot down and destroy armored Kree ships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple the superhumanly strong and resilient Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. Her control over energy has even proven to be so precise that on some occasions, she has been shown to be able to hit her opponents with her energy without the need to kill them. In addition, Danvers can use energy to increase the damage behind her blows. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. When demonstrating her powers to Monica Rambeau, she also used this ability to boil the water in a tea kettle. **'Self-Sustenance': With her full cosmic power unleashed, Danvers, can survive out in the depths of space without any breathing equipment, having floated in front of the Skrull refugee's ship in the airless vacuum without her helmet activated. **'Energy Channeling': Danvers can utilize her cosmic energy in order to regulate the functional usage of a mechanized appliance as well as modulate their energy output. This is usually accommodated by a flare-up of her cosmic energies whenever she uses her powers to their fullest ebb. This was shown to be the case when a prisoner on the Kree scout ship commandeered by her former entourage, and again while flying near some powerlines in her final battle with Yon-Rogg. To which she showed her capacity to charge and activate complex engineering by channeling her photon blasts into his escape pods engine, in order to get it airborne faster. **'Flight':Danvers can fly, glide and float through the air without outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could fly to the outer edges of the atmosphere in seconds to destroy incoming missiles and ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the ship of the Skrulls at the speed of light. **'Power Augmentation': Danvers is capable of harnessing the power of her cosmic energy to greatly enhance her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability. Notably so to the point, she could destroy a Kree Warship by flying straight through it, as well as stop a Kree ballistic missile from detonating on Earth by pushing it away. *'Master Combatant': Having been trained for six years by Yon-Rogg, Danvers is a highly skilled, fierce and formidable unarmed combatant, as well as a master of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Danvers proved to be almost equal to her own coach Yon-Rogg, although she was finally overtaken by the latter. She is skilled enough to defeat almost two dozen Skrulls soldiers while she was handcuffed and could not use her photon blasts and even managed to dominate commander Talos with relative ease. During the pursuit on the train, Danvers was able to fight against Talos on equal terms, although this time with less eases and had to put more effort into defeating him. Later, with her new ability to manipulate the cosmic energy linked to her combat ability, Danvers was able to defeat the other Starforce members, including Yon-Rogg, with ease and without much effort. *'Expert Marksman': Danvers is proficient at using weapons. Without training, she could use a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and shoot it at the Light-Speed Engine. *'Expert Acrobat': Danvers' years of experience have made her an extremely skilled acrobat. She is skilled above all in the use of parkour, managing to jump over several objects during the chase to a Skrull in the city of Los Angeles. She is also very good at climbing tall structures quickly. *'Master Pilot': Danvers is an expert pilot, having been trained in the Air Force. She easily piloted the improved aircraft with the energy of the Space Stone and even held an aerial battle with Yon-Rogg, which demonstrates Danvers' incredible ability to fly. Even when under her Vers persona, Danvers could operate a Quadjet, a vehicle which would have been unfamiliar to a Kree, as if by instinct. Later, she was able to pilot the Quadjet as they headed to Mar-Vell's Laboratory in outer space. *'Expert Engineer': Since returning to Earth, Danvers has demonstrated remarkable aptitude with enhancing Earth communications technology, such as a payphone or Nick Fury's pager, into intergalactic communicators. Equipment *'Starforce Uniform': Danvers possesses a uniform of Kree origin to use on her Starforce missions. The uniform had a built-in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preference's via a device located on the uniform's sleeve, which Danvers took advantage of when she no longer felt morally comfortable wearing Kree colors. **'Helmet': It also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head, and leaves some of Danvers' hair exposed in a mohawk. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. **'Translator Implant': Danvers possesses a universal translator that allows her to comprehend most languages. *'Leather Jacket': Danvers had a leather jacket before her abduction that she reclaimed in her return to Earth. Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Avenger Category:Captain Marvel Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Heroes Category:Super-Heroes Category:Marvel rising